Conventionally, information is recorded on a memory (e.g., EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory)) of motherboard of an electronic device (e.g., computer, server, or the like) by burning. This is best illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, an interface circuit (e.g., RS-232 interface circuit) 12, a jumper assembly 13, and a connector 14 are formed on a motherboard 11. The interface circuit 12 is electrically coupled to the connector 14, the jumper assembly 13, and a memory 15 (e.g., EEPROM) of the motherboard 11 respectively. Also, the connector 14 is electrically coupled to a burn-in device (e.g., computer) (not shown) via a cable.
Referring to FIG. 1 again, jumpers 131 of the jumper assembly 13 are moved to positions to be adapted to generate a burn-in signal level prior to recording information on the memory 15 of the motherboard 11 (i.e., burn). Next, enable the motherboard 11 again such that the enabled motherboard 11 is able to detect the burn-in signal level of the jumper assembly 13. Once detected, the motherboard 11 enters into a burn-in state. As an end, the burn-in device can perform a burn-in on the memory 15.
However, the prior art burn-in technique suffered from several disadvantages. For example, a burn-in adapter circuit including the interface circuit 12, the jumper assembly 13, and the connector 14 must be provided on the motherboard 11, resulting in an increase in both the manufacturing cost and the area occupied by the motherboard 11. Further, it is required to reset the jumpers 31 of the jumper assembly 13 and restart the motherboard 11 whenever a burn-in is performed. This is very inconvenient. To the worse, the motherboard 11 may be maintained at a burn-in state (i.e., unable to start) if the jumpers 31 of the jumper assembly 13 were not moved back to their original positions after delivery from the manufacturer. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of burn-in technique are constantly being sought.